Con te partiro
by Aly-Cooper
Summary: A quick oneshot of AkuRoku in the setting of nighttime with the subject of Ballroom Dancing Practice. Roxas needs a partner to practice dance with, but is Axel what he needs in a partner even if it is only practice? Probable Two-shot if people like it.


The night was warm, as it was Spring after all and a warm time of the year it was although it had a very comforting feeling, the warmth of the wind. Sweeping as if in a dance did the wind waltz around gusting up freshly dropped leaves spinning them in an intricate dance all to nature's own tune. Still alive flowers that had survived the first thaw of frost and the trees seemed to sway as a faint sound of music could be heard inside the long before emptied park.

"Con teeeee paartiirooooo...Paaesiii...cheee non ho maiiiiiiiii. Veduto e vissutoo coon teeeee. Adesso si li vivr? Con teeee paaartiirooooo. Su navi per mariiiiiiiiii. Cheee io lo soooo, nooo nooo noon esistono pi? Con te io li rivivro." the wind seemed to sing, carrying the voice of the male singer which as you got closer to the sound you could hear that it was joined by another, much younger male voice. The owner of this voice was the one inside the park, the one who had come out to practice, and had brought the small boombox out to listen to the beat of the music.

"Quando sei lontana. Sogno allorizzonte. E mancan le parooooleeeee. E io si lo so. Che sei con meee con meee. Tu mia luna tu sei qui con meee. Mio sole tu sei qui con meee, Con meee, con meee, con meee." Sang on the voice from the small boombox.

The owner of the younger male stopped singing as he concentrated on the steps to his dance. Hands positioned as if he had a girl partner with him, which he did not he swayed and counted his steps in his mind and every once and awhile softly to himself. "Slow, slowly, slower now, and pause. Right, right, left, turn, spin, pause, draw back in. Slow..." Moving fluidly through the motions the young male who had golden wheat colored blonde hair and sparkling azure-cobalt colored eyes kept his gaze on the empty space in front of him.

As the blonde went through the rest of the song he felt himself messing up and stopped the music. Going over to the bench he put it on pause and rewinded the tape staring up to watch the Full Moon that lay overhead. Smiling as a cool breeze swept up the leaves again still in the midst of their dancing. "It would be much easier if I had a partner with me..." he sighed still staring at the moon, "Maybe then I wouldn't screw up the moves near the middle so much with all of the lifts and such."

He shut his eyes enjoying the quiet of the night except for the noise of the rewinding tape. He could hear the crickets out and further down the road was the only cherry tree in the whole park that had survived throughout the years. It was already losing some of its petals due to the wind tonight and before long it would be summer and the beautiful blossoms would almost all go away.

"A partner you say?" Whispered a voice from behind the blonde teenager making him jumpstart out of his seat and eyes wide stare at the person who had surprised him.

When he finally realized who it was he sighed deeply and relaxed a bit. "Axel, its just you." he sighed. "Don't surprise me like that!" he then added sharply.

"Calm down Roxas, sheesh! Sorry about that. But aren't you still in need of a partner?" there was a mischevious smile on his face.

Roxas's eyes narrowed a bit. "Yes well I am..." he started off then added as Axel came a bit closer to him. "Don't try anything funny though, if you do you can be sure I'm gonna kick your ass for it." he threatened.

"Is that a 'Yes Axel, I accept this dance?'" Axel said teasingly before walking over to the boombox pressing the play button on it before stepping quickly to stand squarely opposite Roxas. He held out his left hand to the blonde boy and although he glared at the tall redhead he took the hand just as the music started to play.

As they immediately flew into position Roxas soon found himself in the male position and Axel asked softly, "You wanted to practice right? Why the hesitation?"

True, he had been hesitating just a bit and broke away a bit walking over and shutting the music off. "I don't think I can lift you...and you're very tall for one thing." Roxas said when he caught a look on Axel's face that was asking what the problem was. It was true, ever since Axel had come to New York and joined their Ballroom Dancing class he had accepted his attraction towards the younger boy even though he felt it at odds to always deny Axel his pressings.

"Then will you help me instead? I too need to practice the guy's part. Do you mind it much?" Axel asked, sure it was an excuse, but a good one at that. Also it was true he needed to practice just like Roxas.

"Sure."

The answer surprised the tall, lanky older male and he blinked a few times before adding," Are you sure?"

"Yeah, lets just do this or both of us'll never get any practice in..." Roxas said and turned to look at Axel now who had a smile on his face. It was at this the blonde boy was at his wit's end, he had found himself liking Axel. Like, just like, maybe love? Who knows, he'd answer his own thoughts.

Pressing play after rewinding the tape again Roxas hurridly stepped over to Axel taking his hand that was offered for him as both males immediately got into their positions, Axel in the male's and Roxas in the female's.

It was then the music started as did both dance students. _'Slowly back twice, turn, forwards twice, turn, light spin...'_ thought Axel as both of them moved through the steps fluidly.

The wind had kicked up again blowing more of the petals off of the cherry tree making the Spring cherry blossom petals sweep towards both of the dancers dotting the ground with various shades of pink and red while some swept around their feet as they moved. This made the blonde smile as he loved the Springtime, especially the cherry blossom petals.

It was then the beginning words of the song began," Quando sono solo. Sogno allorizzonte E mancan le paroooooleee. Si lo so che non c? luce In una stanza quando manca il sooooleee. Seee noon ci seeiii tuuu coon meee, coon meee. Su, le finestre. Mostra a tutti il mio cuore. Che hai accesso. Chiudi dentro me. La luce. Che hai incontrato per stradaaa."

Then came the chorus as both moved around the pavement in a circle with both males singing some of the song that they knew which made both smile slightly. Axel let them slow very delicately till the new tempo would begin. He thought to himself, _'If magic is real, then this is it.'_

They moved to a medium tempo now Axel guiding Roxas in circles in an arc formation around the pavement slightly slowing down all the same until they settled back to the original tempo of the song. As it moved Axel decided to take a bold move and swept the blonde up into a brial-style position spinning around with him still in his arms for a few turns before letting his feet back on the ground letting him turn out so that they were wide apart now.

The most amazing thing of it all? Roxas was laughing at it, having fun, as he usually did with any of his partners except for Axel of course. When he had once gotten paired up with the other male for a "different perspective" type of thing for class he just felt plain uncomfortable in being the female part.

Now that was different. Roxas was having a good time as he twisted back into the position and both resumed with their turns and steps, more quick now. Then it hit the huge crescendo making the male voice in the boombox soar to great heights. It was during this that Axel had pulled the blonde away from him and was spinning him. _'A few more seconds...' _Axel thought as he spun Roxas around a few more times before the conscerdo abruptly ended in which the redhead pulled the other towards him ending in a dip, their faces close.

Roxas seemed to be a seperate thing from the rest of the world. Just him and Axel, nothing else but himself, the tall redhead, and the music. It took him only until Axel spoke to realize that their faces we very near to each other.

"Thank you." he spoke so very softly that Roxas was almost unsure that he'd even heard Axel say anything. It was soon forgotten as he felt the redhead's lips on his own.

Author's Note

Lots of fluff in this chapter. -sighs- I think Ballroom Dancing is just so pretty. Axel and Roxas dancing together has been in my head for a long time. It started when Nijunni from DeviantART had them doing the tango in a picture. Since I cannot draw well I decided I'd type something like this, but had no idea what music or type they'd do. Then I heard this tonight and thought it was perfect for them. I love this music. If you wish to listen to it its called Con te partiro by Andrea Bocelli. Thanks.

-Kiesha & Kiaxshe


End file.
